The new girl
by KerryAnne
Summary: The brothers and their friends deal with the drama of high school, every day life, as well as their love lives. Will they all find the love and happiness they so badly want? This story is written as a thanks for PinkAngelofLight as a thanks for all her invaluable help. Jasmine is her OC and she asked me to pen a story with her in it.
1. Jefferson High day 0

Leo's 17 and in grade 11  
Donnie's Leo's twin and is in grade 11  
April's 17 and is in grade 11  
Jasmine's 17 and in grade 11  
Mona's 17 and in grade 11  
Casey's 17 and in grade 11  
Irma's 17 and in grade 11  
Mikey's 16 and in grade 10  
Raphael's 15 and in grade 10

Seventeen-year-old Oroku Jasmine, who was part dragon with brown chin length hair, brown eyes, beige skin and purple rimmed glasses huffed in irritation for her dad, Oroku Saki, to finish his breakfast, so she could leave for her new school, Jefferson High. Jasmine had the ability to turn her skin and eyes pink whenever she wanted.

Jasmine's mom, Katrina, had been a dragon, whom Saki had fallen in love with on his travels. It'd been love at first sight for both of them, but the union hadn't worked out and they'd divorced when Jasmine was four. The parents had joint custody of her, but she lived with Saki, because she was closer to him and she saw her mom every other weekend.

Katrina was a successful actress and Saki's real estate business had made him a multi billionaire.

Jasmine had gone to school in Japan, but a new business opportunity in New York had piqued Saki's interest and he knew that Jasmine wanted to be closer to her friend, Karai, whom she'd met two years earlier when Karai had visited family, so they'd quickly packed up and left for New York. Jasmine and Karai had met through mutual friends and had quickly formed a friendship.

Jasmine was so excited about seeing Karai, but also a little anxious, because it was a new school and because she'd see her crush, Hamato Donnie there. The Turtle, along with his brothers, had saved Jasmine from the Foot when she'd been on a school trip to New York two years earlier and she'd immediately taken a liking to him. He, however, only had eyes for his girlfriend, April, even though his brothers had constantly said that Jasmine was more his type and a much better match for him.

"Be patient, my dear," Saki said and smiled. "I'll get you there on time."  
"I know, Dad," Jasmine said. "It's just I can't wait to see Karai."  
"You mean Donatello," Saki said teasingly. He'd met the genius and his brothers and had liked them.  
Jasmine blushed and said, "Are you finished, Dad?"  
"Almost. There are other fish in the sea if Donatello doesn't work out. He has three brothers."  
"He does, but I only think of him them like brothers and besides they like other people. Leo's into Karai, but he was too shy to make any moves the last I heard. Raph's painfully shy and gay and Mikey likes April's friend, Irma."  
"Raphael's gay?" Saki said. "That shocks me with the Alpha aura he exudes."  
"I know, right? He was crushing on one of the Mutanimals, Slash, when I last saw him, but Raph's so shy, I can't see him making the first move. Slash likes him too, but I'm not sure they're a match made in Heaven. I think Raph needs someone confident, outgoing, caring and affectionate to bring him out of his shell. I'll do what I can to help them out."  
"What does Raph's dad think about his sexual orientation?"  
"I don't know and nor do I care what Raph does. It's his business and if he's happy that's all that matters. Can we go?" Jasmine asked, standing up and picking up her duffel bag, which contained all she'd need for the day.  
"Yes," Saki said and finished his coffee. "Let's go. I might be home late tonight, because I have a business meeting with Miyagi Splinter at five. There's left overs in the fridge for dinner."  
"That's fine. I might have dinner at Karai's and she'll drive me home."  
"I'll be out of town for the weekend. Will you be all right?"  
"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Where are you going and why?"  
"Seeing friends," Saki said casually. "Old friends I haven't seen in a long time. You'd be bored there."  
"Maybe. Anyway, I'm ready. Come on."

Saki chuckled at her impatience and they left in his black stretch limo for her school.

XXXX

Meanwhile, the Hamato brothers had just arrived at school and had met up with April, Casey, Karai, Irma, Mona and Slash.

"Hey, guys," Casey said cheerfully, his arm around his girlfriend, Mona's waist.

"Hi," Raphael said, his heart hammering at seeing Slash, his crush of the past two years.  
"Morning, Raph," Slash said. "How's it going, pal?"  
"Good, thanks, and with ya?"  
"Excellent. Ready for the new football season?"  
"Yeah."

"Dude, when are you going to tell Casey you like him?" Mikey whispered and nudged Raphael in his side, his other hand in Irma's, whom he'd been dating for two months. She'd tutored him in English and they'd fallen in love.  
"Piss off! I don't like him," Raphael snarled and stomped off outside to get breathing space.

Raphael had been teased mercilessly on the drive to school by Mikey about Casey and he was fed up of it and also stunned that Mikey could be so oblivious thinking he liked Casey, when he'd only ever liked Slash. The idea of Casey was also nauseating. Come on. Why would he like that loudmouth when Slash was the epitome of everything Raphael wanted in a mate: tall, handsome, an awesome fighter and he had the most stunning brown eyes Raphael had ever seen? Mikey was definitely not the sharpest tool in the toolbox.

"Raph!" Leo called and ran after him.

"What's Raph's problem?" Slash queried.

"Maybe he woke up and saw his face in the mirror," April said and snickered. "Who knows? He always has a problem. I think he's a drama queen and it's really annoying. Someone has to tell him he has to stop it."

"April, that's not funny," Donnie said. "He's going through a really tough time. You have no idea how hard it is accepting that you're different from everyone else. You need to be more tolerant and kinder to him."

"Different how?" Slash asked.  
"He's gay, like you, Slash," Donnie said. "But unlike you, he doesn't have the courage yet to come out and he's afraid of telling our parents, because he worries they won't love him anymore. It's insane, because they would still love him, but….Maybe if Raph met a nice guy, who'd give him that confidence to be himself, he'd be more at peace with himself and would be less irritable. I think he needs an older guy, who accepts himself for who he is to give him that love and confidence he needs."  
"I see."

"Raph's gay?" April said. "Wow. I had no idea. He always seemed so macho and so masculine."

"Yeah," Mona said. "I had no idea he was a little fag."  
"Hey, hey," Casey said crossly. "Don't call him that, Mona. He's still my friend."  
"What if Raph has a crush on you, Casey?"  
"What?" Casey said in shock. "Raph liking me? That'd be weird and would freak me out. You aren't serious, are you?"  
"Well, he's gay, so he's got to like a guy, right? And you do hang out a lot with him, so he could like you that way."  
"As friends!" Casey yelled. "Donnie, tell me that's not true!"

"It's true," Mikey said and grinned. "Raph loves you!"  
"Yeah, well, Casey's mine!" Mona growled, her eyes flashing. "And Raphael better back off!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Casey said. "I can't believe he likes me."

"Believe it, dude," Mikey said. "Hey. You guys would make a cute couple."  
"Mikey, stop teasing," Irma said. "It's not funny and I'm pretty sure Raph doesn't like Casey that way."  
"But he does. He talks about Casey all the damn time."

"Like what does he say?" Casey asked anxiously.  
"How hot you are," Mikey said mischievously.

"That's it!" Mona snapped and stomped off outside to find Raphael.

"Now you've done it, Mikey," Irma said. "Mona's on the warpath."  
"Oh. Come on. It was just a joke. Raph wouldn't like Casey and doesn't. I was just messing around. I could see Raph with someone like Jasmine's dad."

"Ew!" April said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Isn't he like fifty?"  
"No idea," Donnie said. "But he's the kind of guy I could see Raph liking. Tall, strong, handsome and bright."  
"Not to mention extremely rich."

"I'm going to get Mona before she does something stupid," Casey said and glared at Mikey. "Thanks a ton for upsetting her! Now I'll never hear the end of it!"

Casey stalked off.

"I'm going too," Slash said and walked away. He was sad at hearing who the brothers thought was perfect for Raphael. He'd thought he would be, but it was clear he wasn't and wouldn't be welcomed as a suitor for the emerald skinned turtle, so he was going to forget about his crush and move on, as much as it hurt him.

The others continued chatting.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Leo was outside on the school steps with Raphael.

"Raph, what's the matter?" Leo asked. "You left looking like a thundercloud."  
"I'm sick of Mikey teasin' me 'bout Casey and makin' fun of me 'bout my sexuality," Raphael whispered, tears shining in his green eyes. "It's hard enough bein' different, Leo, and bein' shit scared ta tell our parents. I don't need more shit."  
"I'll talk to Mikey. He's such an idiot," Leo said, wrapping an arm around Raphael's waist. "And when you're ready, I'll be there when you talk to our parents. You're not alone and I'll help you tell Casey how you feel. We'll have to pick a time when Mona's not around of course."  
"Leo, I don't like Casey! I've always liked Slash, but he don't like me. He likes someone else. I see him mooning over Xever on the basketball team, so I got no chance with him. I'm gonna die alone."  
"Oh, Raph. That's not true. You'll meet someone else. I have no doubt. You're smart, handsome, funny, caring, loyal, passionate and anyone would be lucky to have you."  
"I don't think so, Leo," Raphael sniffed." Are ya ever gonna tell Karai how ya feel?"  
Leo's cheeks flamed and he said, "I can't. She's only got eyes for Leatherhead. I don't get it, but if she's happy, that's all that matters."  
"Ya could always date Jasmine."  
"You know she digs Donnie. Anyway, we'll meet other people, Raph. We just have to have faith. Know I'm here for you and I love you."  
"Love ya too. Ya didn't tell the others 'bout my ball room dancin' classes, did ya?"  
"Nope and I never will. I'd never tell anyone your secrets and I know you wouldn't tell mine. That's why we're best friends, as well as brothers."  
Raphael beamed and said, "I'd be lost without ya, Leo. Don't ever leave me."  
"I never will, little bro!"

Mona approached them, her cheeks red in anger.

"You, you filthy reptile!" Mona shouted, her eyes blazing. "How dare you lust after my boyfriend? Have you no damn shame?"  
"Mona!" Raphael stammered. "Ya got it wrong. I like…."  
"You stay away from him," Mona screamed and hit Raphael with her tail, sending him crashing to the ground. "Stay away from him, Raphael, or you'll be very sorry!"

People gathered and gawked at the scene.

Mona stormed off back into the school, met Casey and they went somewhere to talk.

"Now Mona's pissed with me," Raphael wept, as Leo helped him to his feet. "Fuckin' Mikey! I wanna punch him so bad! What are ya lot starin' at? Show's over. Piss off!"

The crowd immediately dispersed.

"We'll talk to Mona when she's calmed down, Raph," Leo said.  
"She won't calm down, Leo, and she probably won't let me see Casey now. Sometimes I really wish Mikey…."  
"Don't say it. I know what you mean. I feel the same way, little bro. It's going to be okay."

A black stretch limo pulled up and Jasmine hopped out.

"Hey, guys!" Jasmine said, joining Leo and Raphael. "How's it hanging? Been so long!"  
"Hey, sis," Leo said and hugged Jasmine. "All good. How are you?"

"Jas!" Raphael said happily, his green eyes lighting up at seeing her. "Missed ya, sis. I'm good, thanks. How are ya?"  
"I'm well," Jasmine said and smiled.

Raphael suddenly spied Saki in the front seat and his jaw dropped in open admiration of his handsomeness. He'd liked Jasmine's dad, but had quashed his feelings when he'd met Slash. Now the familiar fluttering in his chest occurred at seeing him. Butterflies and his cheeks heated up, his heart racing.

I'm so damn obvious, Raphael thought in dread. I look like a chick, who's seen her high school crush. Good grief, Raph. Get a grip. Her dad don't like ya that way. Stop it before ya make a feel outta yerself.

"Hello, Leonardo and Raphael," Saki said warmly. "Good to see you again."  
"Hi, Mr. Oroku," Raphael said shyly, his cheeks still red. "How are ya?"  
"Very well, Raphael. Thank you. How are you?"  
"I'm okay, thanks."

"Hi, Mr. Oroku," Leo said, aware of his brother's crush on Saki and thinking it was cute seeing his temperamental brother so flustered, but he'd also have to tell his brother to snap out of it and to ignore his crush, because Saki was at least twice his age.

Thankfully, Jasmine was oblivious of Raphael's awkwardness.

"Why don't you bring your friends over for a barbecue sometime, Jasmine?" Saki said.

Raphael averted his eyes and studied his nails.

"That'd be wonderful, Dad," Jasmine said. "Maybe next weekend, seeing as you're away this weekend."  
"I can always cancel my plans if you want me to," Saki said, gazing at Raphael and then looking at his daughter. He thought Raphael was pretty cute for a mutant, but he was just a kid, so he knew he had to ignore whatever attraction he felt for the emerald skinned Turtle.  
"If you want."

"So, boys, fancy a barbecue this weekend?" Saki asked. "Saturday?"  
Raphael raised his head and said, "Yeah. We'd love it. Thanks, Sir."

"We'll have to check first with Dad, but it should be okay," Leo said. "Thanks for the invitation."  
"No problem," Saki said. "Have a good day at school, kids," he added, his eyes boring into Raphael's green ones and sending a shiver down the Turtle's spine.

Saki then started the engine and drove away.

"We should go inside," Jasmine said. "I need to see the principal first and the registrar office to discuss classes, so I'll see you guys in class," she said and ran up the steps into the school.

"Sure thing," Leo said. "Raph, what's wrong with you? Are you crazy?"  
"Huh?" Raphael said, staring dreamily into space.  
"Saki and you won't work out. He's too old for you, so forget him."  
"Age is just a number, Leo, and anyway he likes me back. He was checkin' me out. I could tell. Did ya see the way he looked at me? What's so wrong with it if we like one another? Don't I deserve happiness?"  
"Yes, but…."  
"I'd be happy for ya if ya met someone, Leo. Please let me see how it goes," Raphael pleaded, looking intently into his brother's eyes.  
Leo had never been able to refuse him and he said, "All right, but if he hurts you, he'll answer to me."  
"He won't. This could be my only shot at love, Leo. Don't take it away from me."  
"I don't like it, Raph, but if it means so much to you, I'll support you, but at some stage you have to tell our parents about it."  
"I will. We'd better go. Class is 'bout ta start."

The teenagers went to their first classes, Raphael thinking he may have found love and Leo feeling like he was making a grave mistake in supporting his brother. Maybe he should talk to their parents in a roundabout way and gauge their thoughts on the matter, like saying he liked an older girl. He'd do that and if their parents disapproved, he'd tell Raphael to forget about Saki.

 **A/N How will Leo's talk with his parents go?**


	2. Tensions running high and confessions

Jasmine left the registrar's class at 11 a.m. and headed to her locker, hoping to have a few minutes with Raphael before the next class. He was in grade ten, so they didn't have any classes together and would only be able to meet between classes and at lunch.

She didn't spot him or any of her other friends and went to her History class, a subject she detested with every fiber of her being. How many times did you have to learn about how the U.S. was discovered?

She noticed Karai in the corridor and rushed towards her, elated to see her friend.

"Karai!" Jasmine yelled.

Karai turned around, her face breaking into a huge smile, as they hugged.

"Jasmine, it's so good to see you!" Karai exclaimed. "I know I saw you earlier, but we didn't have much time to talk. How's it going?"  
"Not bad and you?" Jasmine asked, pulling away.  
"Fine," Karai said and glanced at her watch. "Crud. I have to get going. It's English class with Mr. Simons and he's a stickler for punctuality. What's your next class?"  
"History," Jasmine said miserably.  
"Yikes. You poor girl. I dropped that in grade nine. Best decision ever. Mrs Jenkins is harsh on her students and often gives pop tests and assignments. One Friday, she gave us a four thousand word essay on any of the indigenous people and said it was due on Monday. Worst weekend ever, especially as it was my birthday. I had to postpone it to the following weekend. Raph wrote it for me though. I bribed him with pizza and video games and I got an A. Anyway, I have to run. I'll see you at lunch."  
"Right and yes, she is my teacher. Just great. I can't wait for class," Jasmine said sarcastically.  
"Get Raph to write your assignments. He's amazing and I know he'd do anything for you," Karai said and winked. "See you."  
"Ciao," Jasmine said and unenthusiastically went to her class.

XXXX

Jasmine entered the classroom, sat down and took out her phone from her bag to see if anyone had text her. Leo had, asking if she was in the hell she called History. She sent him a crying Emoji, which made him understand she was.

"Hey there," Bryan, a sandy haired and dark eyed muscular guy, who was on the football team with Raphael, said, as he saw her. He wondered what she'd be like in bed, because that, food and football were all he thought about. "Can I sit next to you?"  
"It's a free country," Jasmine said, glancing up.  
"We haven't met. I'm Bryan."  
"Jasmine."  
"Such a pretty name."  
"Thanks," Jasmine said, looking back down at her phone, this time answering a text from Raphael.  
"Wanna go for a ride after school?" he said with a smirk, knowing it always worked on girls, but she ignored him to his surprise.

Who the hell can she be texting that's more important than me, Bryan thought? I have to find out.

The teacher entered the room and class began.

Jasmine put her phone away, prompting Bryan to try again.

"Hey," Bryan whispered. "Heaven must be missing an angel, as you're here and just fell into my life."

Jasmine thought he was a tool, ignored him and focused on the lesson, which even though it was boring, was significantly more interesting than the jerk trying to get her attention.

"Hey, baby, don't ignore me," Bryan whispered. "We could be together. How about it?"

Jasmine glowered at him and if looks could kill he'd have died on the spot and then she returned her attention on the lesson.

What's wrong with that girl, Bryan thought, as he surreptitiously took a photo of her with his phone? I'm gorgeous, so why isn't she drooling over me, like all the other girls? Maybe she's a lesbian or something and who is she? He sent the photos to his friends, asking if they knew her.

"Sorry, man," his friend, Jason, said in a text. "I've never seen her before, so she must be new and she's a fool if she isn't into you." Jason and Bryan had a bet going on how many girls they could ensnare before they finished high school. Jason was winning 20-13, but Bryan was determined to overtake him.

Bryan frowned and thought, she's a mystery, but I'll soon find out about her and make her another conquest.

Class ended a while later and the students filed out of the room.

Jasmine glanced at her watch, saw it was lunchtime and headed to the cafeteria, thinking I hope I don't see that douche Bryan again. He really thinks he's God gift to women. What a moron.

XXXX

Jasmine entered the cafeteria and sat down at a table. It was then she remembered she hadn't packed any lunch and she was starving. Maybe Raphael had brought something for her. He had always looked out for on visits and he still did when they chatted on Facebook messenger. Always checking that she'd eaten properly, was okay and reminding her of appointments. They talked twice a day. Morning and evening and he'd been the first to know about her move to New York.

She teasingly called him Mom, because he acted like a mother hen a lot around her and he'd playfully tease her about her crush on Donnie. He regarded her as a sister to protect and he would until his last breath. They shared everything with each other and were so close that they shared a bed when they had sleepovers. Nothing happened of course. She knew he liked guys and she'd been the second person to know, after Leo. It sometimes bugged Raphael's brothers that he wasn't always as open with them, but their mom had said that Raphael and Jasmine shared a special bond. It didn't mean that he loved them any less. Only that he felt he could be more open with her, because they got one another.

The gang had just joined her and hadn't even sat down when Bryan sauntered over to the table.

"Hey there, slut," Bryan said.  
"Who are ya calling a slut, Bryan?" Raphael demanded, bristling, his green eyes narrowing.

The others scowled at the insult and looked at Bryan for answers.

Karai's glared at him and said, "I don't see any bitches here. Who are you talking about?"  
"Her!" Bryan said, pointing at Jasmine. "She's nothing but a whore!"

"She so isn't!" Mikey said heatedly. "She's pure and decent and wouldn't go after a womanizer like you, who can't keep his dick in his pants! Maybe that's why you're pissed, because she rejected you!"

"Ya watch yer mouth, Bryan!" Raphael growled, his green eyes flashing. "Mates or not, ya don't speak 'bout her that way!"  
"Or what, Raphael?"  
"Or ya'll get my fists in yer face!" Raphael snarled, approaching his friend.  
"I'm not scared of you, Raphael."  
"Ya should be!"  
"Fucking whore. I bet she…."

Raphael's eyes whitened and his shoulders shook with fury, signs that he was about to explode.

"No, Raph!" Leo implored. "Don't! Walk away! Please."

"Oh, going to hit me now, Raphael?" Bryan taunted and swung a punch, connecting with Raphael's jaw and sending him sprawling onto the ground. "If you don't mind, I'll get in first."  
"Ya bastard!" Raphael hissed, rubbing his jaw. "Now ya've done it. I'm gonna…" he said and roared, as he sprang to his feet and then lunged at his friend, the two of them wrestling on the ground and battling for dominance.

"A fight!" the students in the cafeteria said and gathered to watch.

"Come on, Raphael! You can beat the shit out of him," Todd, one of Raphael's friends said. He was also on the football team.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a female voice shrilled. "STOP NOW!"

Oh no, it's Mrs Jenkins, Leo thought in despair. Damn it. Just what we don't need.

Bryan and Raphael climbed off one another, both sporting bruises and Bryan had a split lip.

"He attacked me," Raphael said breathlessly. "I was havin' lunch, he insulted my friend and then he attacked me. Gospel truth."  
"Is that really what happened?" Mrs Jenkins asked.

"No," Jason said. "Raphael attacked Bryan first."  
"BS!" Mikey snapped. "Other way round, dude. Bryan called Jasmine a whore, Raph grew angry, but Bryan hit him before he did anything!"

"Yeah," Donnie said. "That's what happened. Raph was just protecting himself."

"Silence. I don't care who hit who first," Mrs Jenkins said crossly. "Violence is not a solution. You're both suspended for two weeks and it's on your records. Get out of my sight and go home!"  
"But that's unfair. He punched me first," Raphael said angrily. "EVERYONE saw it and it does matter . It means I was controllin' my temper until he attacked me. What was I supposed ta do when he did? Stand by and let him pummel me? Hell no. It's called defendin' oneself. That's all I was doin'. I didn't wanna fight no one. All I wanted ta do was eat my lunch! Would ya have let someone beat the shit out of ya? I don't think so!"

"That's right," Leo said, leaping to his defense.  
"Raphael shouldn't be punished," Karai said.

"That's right," Casey said.  
"Raphael was only protecting himself," a girl said. "And I heard Bryan insulting Jasmine. He's the one who should be punished. Not Raphael. You're wrong, Mrs Jenkins."

"It appears I am then," Mrs Jenkins said , backtracking. "Fine. Raphael, you are not suspended. Bryan, go home. That is all."

Mrs Jenkins clicked her heels, as she walked off.

"Show's over. Get back ta yer lunches," Raphael said.

The other students returned to their tables and sat down.

"Hey, Bryan," Raphael said in a low tone. "A warning before ya leave. If ya ever go after Jas or any of us ever again, I'll tell the principal yer secret."  
"Screw you, Raphael. I'm not afraid of you," Bryan said irately and stomped off.

The gang sat down at the table.

"Hey, guys," Raphael said. "I don't think ya've properly met Jasmine, my BFF. Jas, ya know my family, Karai and Case, but ya ain't met Mona, Irma and April."

"Hey," Jasmine said warmly.  
"Hi," Mona, April and Irma said in unison.

"Irma's my girlfriend," Mikey said. "Mona's dating Casey and Donnie and April are together."

Jasmine's heart broke when she heard that Donnie was taken and she thought miserably, now it's too late to tell him how I feel.

Poor Jas, Raphael thought. She's gonna take it hard. I'm gonna do my best ta comfort her.

Leo and Mikey both had the same thought. That they needed to talk to Donnie about dating April and they resolved to do it that evening. They detested her and felt he could do better.

"Ya okay, Jas?" Raphael asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Raph," Jasmine said, hiding her hurt. "Are you?"  
"Yep. Nothin' like a smackdown ta get the adrenaline goin'."

"Not funny, Raph," Leo said furiously. "You're lucky you weren't suspended. You were that close. Why can't you keep a check on your rage? Why is it so difficult?"  
"Leave him alone, Leo," Jasmine said. "He did what he thought was right and there was no harm done."  
"Really?" Leo said sarcastically. "If he'd been suspended, it would have gone on his record and perhaps jeopardized his chances at getting into college, Jasmine! And this is between me and my brother. Not you. Raphael, I worry about you and I know I sound like a nag, but I just want the best for you and for you to have a great life. You're so smart and talented. Please don't throw your future away."

"I hear ya, Leo, and ya don't have ta be rude ta Jasmine," Raphael said.  
"I'm glad that you and Jasmine have a special bond, but I am your brother and there will always be things that concern family only. It's not rude. Just a fact."

"Leo, I wasn't trying to take over your role or interfere," Jasmine said. "I'm his friend and you're his big brother. I respect that and I also want the best for him. But sometimes you're a bit harsh. He was only defending himself and looking out for me."

"Leo, I'll always be yer little brother," Raphael said. "Nothin' will change that, but I do consider her as family too and anythin' that involves me is also her business, okay?"  
"Fine," Leo said, but he didn't mean it. As far as he was concerned, Jasmine was a friend and some things were only family affairs and he didn't like that Raphael seemed to be closer with her at times. It made him feel left out and jealous. Not in a romantic sense, but purely that Raphael was HIS brother, his family and it was his job to look out for him and to advise him on things. Not Jasmine, who'd only known Raphael for a couple of years.

"Great. Now that's been sorted, are you guys coming over for the pool party tomorrow?" Jasmine asked.  
"Wouldn't miss it," Raphael said, taking out a lunchbox from his bag and handing it to Jasmine. "I made ya lunch. Figured ya forgot ta bring it."  
"Thanks. You're a lifesaver, Raph. What would I do without you?"

"I'll be there," Karai said.  
"Me too," Donnie and April said in unison.

"Count me in," Mikey said.  
"Me too," Mona said.

"I'd love to," Irma said. "Anything I need to bring, Jasmine?"  
"No. Leo, are you coming?"

"Yeah, but we can't stay late," Leo said. "Because we have to be up super early the next day to visit Mom's ailing aunt, who lives in Boston. We'll be there overnight," Leo added and took a bite of his burrito.  
"Awesome. It's going to be so much fun," Jasmine said and smiled.

The gang made small talk over lunch and then most of them left, leaving only Jasmine and Raphael.

"Leo doesn't like me, Raph," Jasmine said.  
"He does. He's just super protective of me and a bit jealous of our relationship, because I often tell ya things I don't tell my brothers, whereas before I met ya I told them everythin'. Well, Leo really. Leo was always my hero and the guy I looked up ta. He's afraid that's gonna change and that I won't need him no more. That's BS. I'll always want and need him and he's still my hero and the person I most respect. Anyway, I'll talk ta Leo again, so don't worry. He'll be cool. Now, are ya okay?"  
"I wasn't really, but knowing someone has my back reassures me a lot. What about you? Bryan will be on the warpath and so will his friends."  
"I can handle those clowns and wipe the floor with them. Don't worry and yeah. I will always have yer back, Jas."  
"So will I. Hey. Do you want to come over after school and stay the night? I could use the company. We can watch movies, dance and Dad will be there," Jas said and winked.  
"I, uh, would love ta, but I have ta run it past my parents first. We sometimes visit Aunt Wendy on the weekend."  
"Aunt Wendy?"  
"Sh. It's Mrs. Jenkins ta ya, but she's our aunt. Mom' sister. I know yer wonderin' why she was so hard on me and not takin' my side. Well, she's gotta be professional and impartial, ya know. Doesn't mean she doesn't like me. She does. I'm her favorite nephew. Let me pop a text ta my Dad."

Raphael typed a text to his dad, Tigerclaw, and soon received a reply.

"Dad says yeah," Raphael said. "But I can't have too late a night, Jas, because I have football practice at nine tomorrow morning and then I'd better make a start on my essay, which is due next Friday."  
"Terrific, so Dad will be at home. Then you can tell him how you feel," Jasmine whispered.  
"W-what?" Raphael stammered, his cheeks flaming.  
"I know you like him and that's great. I think you'd be good for him. He hasn't had much luck in the love department and you two could be the perfect match for one another."  
"But he wouldn't like me. What could I possibly have ta offer him? I ain't rich and…."  
"Your heart and that's more than enough."  
"I'm also younger than him. It doesn't bother me, but others won't approve and if we work out I'd be yer stepdad and I ain't much younger than ya. Ain't ya bothered by that?"  
"No. I just want you and dad to be happy. That's all that matters, so will you tell him?"  
"I'll think 'bout it."  
"Come on, Raph. If you don't I know you'll regret it."  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell him, but now I'd better get goin'," Raphael said, rising to his feet. "It's time for my art class. My favorite. I'll meet ya outside on the steps after school."  
"Cool. See you then. Thanks for lunch."

The friends left the cafeteria and went to their respective classes.

XXXX

Jasmine met Raphael on the school steps after school and they walked back to her house, which wasn't far away.

XXXXX

Jasmine and Raphael arrived back at her place, but there was no sign of Saki. They placed their bags in Jasmine's room and went to the lounge.

"Want a snack, Raph?" Jasmine asked.  
"No, thanks."  
"Then let's dance," Jasmine said, turning on the TV, which was tuned to MTV and at full volume. "I could dance all night."  
"Yer on," Raphael said.

They danced until they were pooped and then flopped down onto the couch, the TV still blaring.

"I'll get us something to drink," Jasmine said. "How about lemonade, Raph?"  
"Perfect. Thank ya."

Jasmine disappeared into the kitchen.

Raphael sank back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

A vision of Saki appeared. He wore a black speedo, water dripping off his chiseled muscles and was smirking at Raphael.

"Like what you see, Raphael? It's all yours if you really want it," Saki said, tugging Raphael close and then pressing his lips against his.  
Raphael eagerly returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around Saki and said, "Yeah, Saki. I want ya so much."  
"Then show me."

They kissed again, the kiss intensifying, as hands roamed and their tongues twined together in a delightful dance.

A deep rumble rolled up Raphael's throat, as he reached down and groped Saki's butt.

"Like that, my love?" Saki murmured into the kiss.

Raphael's response was a loud churr.

"Hey, Raph! Wake up!" Jasmine said.  
"Huh?" Raphael said, blinking and then opening his eyes.  
"You fell asleep."  
"Oh," Raphael said and flushed. "Sorry."  
"That good a dream, huh? I heard you churr," Jasmine said and handed him his drink.  
"Uh…"  
"Was it about Dad? You can tell me."  
"Yeah, it was," Raphael said, blushing even harder. "And that's all I'm gonna tell ya."  
"Did you guys do the dirty?" Jasmine said teasingly.  
"Drop it. I ain't gonna give ya details."  
"Spoil sport!"

The front door opened and Saki entered the house.

"Hey," he said, spying Jasmine and Raphael. "How's it going, kids?"  
"Uh, fine, Mr. Oroku, thanks," Raphael said, his cheeks crimson. "How are ya?"  
"All good. Jasmine, please turn that down. Have you guys eaten?"

Jasmine obeyed her dad and said, "No."  
"Well, it's six p.m. I brought Chinese takeout," Saki said. "I was going to see Mr. Miyagi, but the meeting's been postponed. Shall we eat and you guys can tell me all about your day?"

They went into the kitchen, Raphael wondering how he was going to make it through dinner without looking like a blushing school girl, because that's how he felt around Saki.

XXXX

They swapped stories about their day over dinner, but Jasmine didn't want to worry her dad about Bryan. As far as she was concerned it had been taken care of and her dad already had a lot on his plate with his work, so she told him it had been an okay day.

Raphael was pleased with himself. He'd managed to talk to Saki without sounding and looking like a bumbling idiot.

Dinner over, Saki said, "I have a few calls to make. I'll check on you kids later."  
"All right, Dad," Jasmine said. "Me and Raph are going to watch movies."  
"Just don't have the TV on too loud, okay? See you later," Saki said, his eyes gazing intently at Raphael and then quickly shifting them towards his daughter.

The scrutiny sent shivers down Raphael's spine and he thought, am I imaginin' it or was he checkin' me out?

Saki smiled and left the room.

Raphael watched him leave, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Earth to Raphael!" Jasmine said and threw a tea towel at him.  
"Uh, sorry. I was just…." Raphael said and blushed.  
"I know and so was he. It's obvious you guys like one another! Why don't you go and tell him now?"  
"Why don't ya shut up? I'll tell him when I'm ready."  
"Coward."  
"I ain't. I just wanna sleep on it and think of a way ta tell him, okay?"  
"Have it your way. The new Fast and Furious movie's coming on. I'll make popcorn."  
"Awesome and the snail that slimed New York is on. I so wanna watch that."  
"All right."

Jasmine made popcorn and then they headed to the lounge.

XXXX

They had a fabulous evening watching movies. Well, Jasmine did.

Raphael was thinking about Saki and hoping he wouldn't be rebuffed the next day.

I hope he doesn't tell me ta fuck off, Raphael thought. I really do like him a lot and I have a feelin' we could make one another happy if he gives me a chance.

XXXX

They went to bed at ten.

"Night, Raph," Jasmine said from beside him.  
"Jas, I'm sorry 'bout earlier. I mean 'bout April and Donnie and that ya found out that way. I wanted ta tell ya, but didn't know how."  
"It's not your fault. I just should have told him sooner."  
"They've only been together a couple of weeks and I don't think it'll become serious. She ain't his type and we don't like her. We've been tryin' ta get Donnie ta dump her. Yer his type and we'll make him realize that."  
"Raphael, don't. Donnie has to realize that on his own, but I appreciate your kindness."  
"Kindness? Come on, Jas. It ain't outta kindness. We like ya and believe ya'd be awesome with Donnie. Then if ya don't want our help, will ya at least tell him ya like him?"  
"I'll think about it, but it won't do any good. I'm going to sleep."  
"Donnie liked ya before he met her."  
"What?"  
"Yep and he didn't think ya felt the same way 'bout him and that he was good enough for ya."  
"That's crazy. I always have liked him."  
"Ya know what's even crazier? Lettin' a bitch like April have her claws in him when ya dig him and when yer a better match. Tell him how ya feel."  
"I'll try to find a moment tomorrow. Now good night."  
"Night."

Raphael closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep, dreaming about him and Saki on a romantic Caribbean cruise.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Mikey and Leo were in Donnie's room and watching a movie.

"Hey, Don," Leo said, pressing pause on the remote. "Can we have a word with you?"  
"Sure."

"We wanted to talk about April," Mikey said. "We can't stand her. She's a bitch and you deserve better, Donnie. Someone like Jas, who would be perfect for you."  
"You haven't even given April a chance!" Donnie snapped, his hazel eyes flashing. "She is always nice to you, but you treat her as if she's garbage."

"BS," Leo replied angrily. "It's the other way around. You how she spoke about Raph earlier. Why would you want to date someone, who's disrespectful about your family, huh? And why would you want someone like her, who isn't fit to breathe the same air as you and whom I've heard is a player?"  
"You're just jealous I can get a hot girl when all you've got is your right hand, Leo!" Donnie said furiously. "And what's this about Jasmine? Why would I want to date a girl, who doesn't like me?"  
"She's always liked you, Donnie, but you were too blind to see it," Leo said, ignoring the jibe. "And we like her. April's a tramp."

"Yeah," Mikey said. "She's been with almost every guy at school, including Bryan."  
"That's not true!" Donnie snapped, clenching his fists. "You're lying. I love her and I want to be with her forever. Get the hell out of my room! Jasmine doesn't like me and I don't like her."

"Donnie, you're making a huge mistake," Leo said.  
"She does like you!" Mikey insisted. "Maybe she should have reacted when she learned about you dating April, but she didn't want to cause a scene. I'm positive she was hiding her feelings and inside she was a trainwreck. Donnie, you're too blind to see it, because of your love for April, but you might see it at the barbecue tomorrow."

"If that's all, get out of my room," Donnie said. "And you're mistaken about everything. April's a pure and a wonderful girl, whom I love dearly and Jas is just a friend. That won't change."  
"Come on, Mikey," Leo said glumly, realizing it was pointless talking to Donnie.

Leo and Mikey left the room.

They're dead wrong, Donnie thought. April's an amazing person and Jas only considers me a friend.

XXXXX

Raphael woke up at 1 a.m. with a raging-hard on, the sheet underneath him wet and his thighs sticky and thought in dismay, I must have had a wet dream 'bout Saki. Damn it. How am I gonna explain the wet sheet ta Jas?

The room was extremely humid, it still being summer.

He looked next to him, but there was no sign of Jasmine. He went into the en-suite bathroom, dabbed himself clean with a cloth that had been allocated to him, grabbed a towel off a handrail and returned to the bedroom.

Raphael wiped the sheet clean with a cloth, placed the towel on his side of the bed and dressed.

I gotta get some fresh air, he thought. It's hot in here. I wonder where Jas is. I'll sit outside for a while.

He went to the lounge.

XXXX

Raphael opened the sliding door that led to the massive garden and stepped outside. There was a full moon and he stared up in awe at it, as he breathed in the air, already feeling much better and cooler.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" a familiar voice said.

Raphael turned in the direction of the voice and his cheeks heated up when he saw it was Saki, who was clad only in his boxers.

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Oroku," Raphael said.  
"Can't sleep? Sit with me for a bit."  
"Yeah," Raphael replied and sat down on a pool chair next to him. "It's really humid tonight. I had ta get some fresh air. Do ya know where Jas is? I woke up and she wasn't there."  
"I saw her in the kitchen a while ago. She sometimes can't sleep at night and has a crazy urge to bake or something."  
"Ah."  
"Thank you for being such a good friend to her, Raphael. She's told me a lot about what you do for her. I am grateful, especially as I sometimes can't be there for her."  
"It's nothin'. She does a lot for me too and I'm glad we met. She's an awesome girl. Ya can be really proud of her."  
"I am. I bet your parents are proud of you too."  
"Yeah. Uh, maybe. Uh, Mr. Oroku, can I ask ya somethin''?" Raphael said nervously and took a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge, instead of waiting until the next day. At least here they were alone and no one could see him being rejected.  
"What is it, Raphael?"  
"I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta, ya know…Why is it so hard?" Raphael asked, his cheeks red.  
"What?"  
"I ain't good with words," Raphael said, leaning closer and then pressing his lips against Saki's in a sweet and tender kiss.

Saki's eyes flew wide in amazement, but he didn't move away. He returned the kiss and deepened it by pulling Raphael's head down.

They passionately kissed, their tongues meeting in a merry dance, as hands roamed, exploring, lost in their attraction to one another and time seemed to stand still.

He tastes amazin', Raphael thought, as his hands wandered and groped Saki's butt. Like a mixture of coffee, mint tea and sake. It should be gross, but it's exotic, heavenly and I can't get enough.

Saki's hands shifted down and fondled Raphael's tail, making him squawk in astonishment.

They kept kissing until the need for air was great and they had to break the kiss.

"That was incredible, Raphael," Saki said breathlessly.  
"Yer an exceptional kisser, Mr. Oroku."  
"Raphael, that ship has sailed. I don't think you can call me Mr. Oroku anymore. It's Saki. That's what my partners and friends call me."  
"Partner?"  
"Isn't that what you wanted to ask me?"  
"Yeah. I like ya, Saki, and think yer handsome, smart, charmin', fun and I'd love ta date ya. I know I'm really young and I ain't rich and all I got ta offer is my heart, but I would love a chance."  
"I heard you liked Slash."  
"I used ta, but he doesn't interest me now. Only ya do. I'll understand if ya say no, because like I said I don't have much ta offer and ya have can have anyone ya want."  
"Your heart is more than enough," Saki said, cupping Raphael's face and staring at him tenderly. "That is what matters, Raphael. Not money, gold, nothing material. I have been attracted to you for a long time too and tried to hide it, because I know others wouldn't approve."  
"Screw them. All that matters is what we think and in a few years' time I'll be eighteen and can do whatever I want. We just gotta keep things discreet until then."  
"So you'll lie to your parents? Do they know you're gay?"  
"No. I'll tell them everythin' tomorrow, but I will see ya, even if they don't approve. I'll find a way. There's one more thing ya must know before we seal the deal."  
"What?"  
"I'm intersex and can have babies. If that disgusts ya I won't be mad and will understand. It was a shock when I first learned 'bout it and…"  
"So we could have babies?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've never thought about having another kid before, but if we work out and you fall gravid, I would be over the moon, Raphael. A kid would be wonderful, would cement our love and be our legacy, however I don't want that to happen until you've graduated from college. I want you to go to college, get your degree, make something of yourself and then we'll talk about a family. All we'll do until then is date, cuddle, kiss and hug."  
"I can work with that. I ain't ready ta be a dad now anyway and I do wanna go ta college. I wanna take art classes, be a professional artist and maybe even have a gallery someday. What if yer friends and family don't approve of us?"  
"I don't care. Like you said, all that matters is what we think."  
"So ya'll go out with me?"  
"Yes, Raphael. Consider us dating," Saki said and captured Raphael's lips in a sensuous kiss.

Butterflies fluttered in Raphael's chest and his heart pounded, as he eagerly returned the kiss, thrilled that Saki was now his.

I will love and cherish him forever, Raphael thought, as he climbed onto Saki's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. And I won't let nothin' or no one come between us.  
Mom and Dad will have ta approve if they love me.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later, panting heavily.

"I'd better get back ta bed," Raphael said, climbing off of his new partner and then standing up. "Thank ya for agreein' ta date me, Mr…"  
"Saki, Raphael."  
"Uh, yeah. Saki. I promise ta be true and ta cherish ya always."  
"I will too. Get some rest, stud. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Yeah. Night, Saki. Sleep well," Raphael said, his plastron puffing up at the compliment. He'd never been called a stud before.

Raphael went back inside, feeling on cloud nine and thought, I got a boyfriend. I gotta tell someone. I know Leo. It's late, but I kinda think Leo should be the one to know first, so it'll appease him a bit.

XXXX

Raphael returned to the bedroom, saw there was still no Jasmine, grabbed his phone off the dresser and dialed a number.

"Leo," Raphael said when he heard his brother's voice.  
"Raph, have you any idea what time it is?" Leo said sleepily.  
"I know it's late, but I wanted ya ta be the first ta know. Me and Saki are a couple," Raphael said excitedly. "I asked him out and he said yeah. I'm so happy Leo. I could burst."  
"Are you sure he's who you really want? He's so much older and…."  
"I like him, Leo, and he's an awesome person. We're gonna take things really slow."  
"Does he know about your condition?"  
"Yeah and he was fine 'bout it, but there won't be babies or a weddin' and stuff like that until I've graduated from college, Leo. We wanna take it slowly. He wants me ta go to college and ta do things that make me happy. See, that confirms just how cool and great he is."  
"I don't like it, but if you're happy and he treats you well I'll support you. He'll face my wrath if he doesn't. I have no idea what our parents will say. When will you tell them?"  
"I ain't never been so happy before. I'm gonna tell them when we return from visitin' our aunt. Ain't it fantastic? Three of us have partners. Now ya just gotta talk ta Karai."  
"I don't have to do anything and anyway she likes Leatherhead. I'll see you at practice tomorrow. Congrats, Raphie. I'm happy for you."  
"Will ya, ya know, support me when I talk ta our parents?"  
"Yes. Hey. Why did you tell me about Saki first?"  
"I know ya resent the close bond Jas and I have and ya feel a bit jealous ya ain't always kept in the loop first, because ya used ta be before we had friends. Ya and I were especially close and told one another everythin'. Ya were my hero and the person I most respected and cherished, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Jas is a friend, but yer still my big brother, my hero and the person I most love and respect. I got Saki now, but our brotherly love supersedes any friendship, Leo, so ya don't gotta worry 'bout me lovin' her more and ya don't gotta be jealous. There will be some things I'll tell her first, because we're BFF's, but there's so much more I'll tell ya first and I'll need yer advice about guy stuff, because nobody understands guy stuff better than a guy. I'm sorry ya felt like ya didn't matter ta me, bro. Ya do and I love ya with all my heart."  
"I love you too and I'll be nicer to Jasmine. You mean everything to me too, Raphie, and you'll always be my little bro, even when we're old. I'll never stop loving and protecting you."  
"I know, Mom!" Raphael said and laughed. "So we're cool?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Raph. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Great. Night, Leo. Sleep well."

Raphael ended the call, undressed, climbed into bed, closed his eyes and thought happily, Leo and I are cool and I have Saki. Life's definitely lookin' up.

It wasn't long before he fell fast asleep, gently snoring.

XXXX

I'm so glad Raph called, Leo thought. And that we're cool now. I will be kinder to Jasmine. I am a little concerned about Saki though and I need to set him straight on a few things before I can sleep.

Leo dialed a number and said, "Mr. Oroku, it's Leonardo. I know it's late, but…."  
"You want to discuss Raphael right?" Saki said. "I expected your call sooner or later."  
"Yeah. There's no polite way to say this, so I'll be frank. If you ever hurt my brother I'll fuck you up and make you regret the day you were born."  
"That's understandable. I'd do the same thing to anyone, who harmed my daughter. You have nothing to worry about, Leonardo. I am not perfect, but I will do my best to make Raphael happy. It's paramount to me and I want the best for him. I have zero intention of doing anything that will cause him harm and if by chance I do end up hurting him, I would deserve you fucking me up and nor would I stop it. Raphael is a magnificent person, who deserves the moon and more. So we have an understanding and you can relax."  
"Excellent. I'm sorry I had to be so forthright, but he is my baby brother and it's my job to look out for him and to protect him. I will never stop doing that."  
"No apology needed, Leonardo. I'll see you at the barbecue tomorrow. Good night."  
"Good night, Mr. Oroku," Leo said and disconnected the call, his heart feeling a bit lighter that he and Saki were on the same page.

Leo lay down, closed his eyes and thought, I hope Mom and Dad take the news well, because if they don't, I have a feeling Raph's going to do something drastic, like run away or something. And I hope Donnie wakes up about April. And as for me, I'd love to meet someone. Oh. Please let that happen. I'm so tired of being alone.

He was soon fast asleep, his loud snores reverberating off the walls.

 **A/N How will Raphael's parents take the news about him being gay and about dating Saki?**


End file.
